Secrets
by Hugenerd
Summary: Secrets don't make friends. They have the power to make or break the most profound bonds. * Sorry I'm not great at the whole summary thing. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dean loves Castiel.

How could he not. With those pretty blue eyes like the depths of the ocean. They captivate him every time he looks into them. He can see everything that the angel is feeling in his hair. It's always in a beautiful chaos. It always looks so soft and Dean just wants to run his fingers through it. And his voice. It's so deep and like gravel. It shoots tingles through Dean's body every time Cas talks. And that ever present trench coat. It was now a sense of comfort for Dean after spending so much time with the angel. And his always crooked blue tie. He wants to fix it but at the same time he wants it to stay that way forever.

Dean loves every part of Cas but Cas will never know. Dean knows Cas will never feel the same so why should he tell him. It hurts but it's better this way.

Cas loves Dean.

How could he not with those sparkling green eyes, like emeralds. He could stare into those eyes all day. He can see all the love, compassion, and brokenness in his eyes. And his freckles. Those beautiful spots on his skin like the stars in the sky. Cas just wants to kiss and count every spot on the other man's face. And his smell. He always smells like whiskey, gunpowder, leather, and something completely Dean. it comforts him, it's why he always stands so close. It helps him get through everything going on around them. And his soul. It's the brightest he's ever seen. Dean thinks that his soul is black and broken but Cas knows better. It's brighter than 1,000 suns and more beautiful than 1,000 sunsets. He could stare at it all day and never get tired of it.

Cas loves every part of Dean but Dean will never know. Cas knows Dean will never feel the same so why tell him. It hurts but it's better this way.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_** **The first chapter was more like an introduction than a chapter so really this is the first chapter. I own none of the characters. The more reviews I get the sooner I post chapter three.**

Chapter 2

Dean just wants Cas to love him back. Every time he sees him his heart aches and fills with longing. Dean was having a nightmare again. Cas was dying in his arms, the light was slowly draining from his eyes. Dean and Cas were covered in the angel's blood. There was only a speck of light left in Cas's eyes when he coughed out the words Dean had waited forever to hear," Dean, I love you,". Dean started crying," I love you, too, Cas,". Cas's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body went limp in Dean's arms. Dean woke with a jolt. He was covered in sweat and he was breathing hard. He was tangled in his blankets and hit was kind of hard to get out of bed. When he finally managed to get to get out of bed he stumbled around the bunker until he got to the kitchen. He started making coffee and leaned against the counter waiting for there to be enough coffee to drink. All Dean could think about was the light leaving Cas's eyes from his dream that morning. There was a sudden flutter of wings and then a deep voice behind him," Hello Dean,". Dean hardly jumped when this happened."Hey, Cas what's up". Cas looked very confused and tilted his head. " You called for me Dean,". Now Dean was the one confused. Dean and Cas were now standing face to face. Dean was looking into those bright blue eyes, " I didn't mean to call you, Cas, it was an accident,"

"Oh, ok, I understand Dean,"

They stayed like this for awhile. The coffee pot was almost full but neither hunter nor angel moving. Dean was captivated by Cas's blue eyes and Cas was the same way with Dean. They were both searching for something in the others eyes, something that would tell them how the other felt. Neither had realized how close they were when they heard the door open and close. Dean jumped away from Cas like he'd been shocked. Sam came in from a morning jog," Good morning, sleeping beauty, nice to see you up,". Dean had really been enjoying that moment," Oh, shut up, Samantha,".


End file.
